


Cheer Up, I Love You!

by OnlyforNew



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyforNew/pseuds/OnlyforNew
Summary: Dongju was feeling down after messing up a lot at practice, so Seoho decided to take him to the park to cheer him up.





	Cheer Up, I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proof read. A random cute story I though of, no real plot I guess.

"You didn't have to do this," Dongju sighed as he sat down under a large tree. It was sunny so Dongju was trying to cover himself with the shade. 

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to!" Seoho replied happily while sitting directly beside him. Their legs both folded in a basket and knees touching. 

It was probably one of the hottest days of the year and luckily they weren't promoting so they were allowed to go outside and enjoy it. Seoho decided that to fully utilize this weather he and Dongju should take a walk around the part. The park was full of plants and trees, it was practically all green, and with a pink stony path. It was a beautiful sight. There was a slight breeze running through the hot air, making the heat bearable, but only just. Since the area they were in was pretty far away from the main bit of the park, in the distance, you could hear people chattering and kids shouting. It was a relaxing spot. Just what Dongju needed. At least according to Seoho. 

Seoho turned to look at Dongju and almost frowned when he saw his expression. Dongju was still beating himself up about their practice earlier it seemed.  
Seoho gently placed a hand on his knee. As he did this, as an automatic response, Dongju turned to look at him. Seoho just kept his smile and titled his head.

"I know you're upset but you should smile! It's a beautiful day!" Seoho exclaimed and threw his arms up with him in exaggeration. Dongju almost cracked a smile at this.

"But I made so many mistakes earlier, I just brought the whole team down." Dongju sighed once more and dropped his head. Seoho just shook his head lightly and lifted his hand so he could ruffle the younger's hair.

"Listen we all make mistakes, I brought you out here to have fun and forget about it, so can you try to forget? For me?" Seoho then did the most disgraceful puppy dog eye look Dongju had ever seen. With a frown still etched on his face he nodded.

"I guess."

"If you still feel bad about it how about we talk about mistakes I've made!" Seoho announced like he found the answer to the meaning of life. Dongju looked at him in confusion. 

"You want to talk about your mistakes?" He confirmed with a tilt of his head. Seoho nodded happily.

"Yes! I've made loads but you know how I get over them? I laugh about it!" Seoho said proudly, his smile getting bigger with each second. 

"Laugh about it?"

"Yes. If you can laugh about your mistakes then they're easy to get over," Seoho then started rubbing Dongju's knee, attempting to reassure him. 

"I guess you're right," Dongju allows himself to crack a small smile. 

"I'm always right!" Seoho corrected. Dongju scrunched his face up at him in disagreement.

"I don't think that's entirely true," He sassed while Seoho dramatically gasped and held one of his hands over his heart. Dongju laughed at this, and Seoho smiled softly.

"Look you're laughing, don't you feel better already," Seoho gazed at his gently the smile never leaving his face. 

"Yeah, thanks Seoho." Dongju sincerely said.

"This weather is best to enjoy with a smile on your face you know," Seoho pulled the corners of his mouth up in an attempt to make his smile even bigger and to make Dongju laugh again. But Dongju caught on.

"First of all, you're trying to hard to be funny now and second of all, I don't even know if what you said made sense," Dongju regardless of what he said, laughed anyway, and shoved Seoho's shoulder. This caused Seoho to fall back slightly but not enough to fall over, so he just pinged back up. 

Just to annoy Dongju that even more with being cheesy, he decided that as he pinged back up he would hold his arms out for a hug and lunge himself forward, trying to catch the younger boy in his arms. Although this failed as Dongju fled the moment his arms went up. Dongju was now standing up a couple of steps away from where Seoho was sitting, looking at him with disgust. Seoho just pouted.

"But Dongju, I love you!" He exclaims while still holding his arms out and his best puppy dog look on. 

"Yeah whatever moment we just had, it's ruined now," Dongju just shook his head in mock disappointment and started to walk to the main park. Seoho smiled again and jumped up to follow him. 

They walked in silence for a while just admiring the scenery. The park was huge so there was a lot of things to look at. There was even a huge lake next to them that sparkled as the sunlight hit off it. It was truly a beautiful sight. Suddenly. to Seoho's surprise, Dongju broke the silence.

"I know you've been trying to cheer me up and tell me it doesn't matter but I just can't help but feeling like a burden to the team. I can't help but feel that because I joined the latest and have the least experience I should be the one practicing the hardest, I should be the one making the least mistakes." This outburst shocked Seoho. He wasn't surprised at what Dongju had said, he was surprised that Dongju even said it. 

Dongju was known for keeping things to himself, for pushing himself to the extreme. He would only mention something like being hurt or being upset at the very last minute when it was serious. So the fact that he just came out with this information without being prompt made Seoho feel surprised. Also a little proud if he was being honest.

"I understand why you would feel that way, but your being way too harsh on yourself." Seoho started carefully, looking at Dongju's reaction to judge if he was saying the right thing. Dongju was just staring at him with complete attention. So he decided to continue.

"We all make mistakes, regardless of experience or practice. You could practice something a million times and still make some mistakes. We're not perfect. Nobody is. We're all human, and humans make mistakes. It's part of living. You just got to accept it and move on." Seoho finished almost out of breath because of his mini-speech. Dongju did look convinced, but not entirely.

"Yeah." Was his thoughtful reply. Seoho stopped in the middle of the path causing Dongju to stop too. They faced each other and for once Seoho looked serious. Although he did still have a small smile on his face.

"Remember mistakes are a crucial part of practice too, they help us find what we need to improve on. Besides things would be fun if we got everything right all the time. All I can ask is that you do you're best okay?" He reached up to ruffle Dongju's hair to which Dongju flinched and tried to swat his hand away. 

"Yeah, yeah, please stop messing up my hair now." Dongju giggled as he tried to fix his now messy hair. Seoho beamed.

"Great. I'm counting on you from today onwards, okay Dongju?" He held out his hand for a fist bump. Dongju rolled his eyes at the 'lame' gesture but returned it anyway.

"Of course." 

"Good, remember if you ever feel troubled again you can talk to me because I love you." Seoho stated as he began walking with Dongju beside him. 

"If you love me could you buy me ice cream, it would cheer me up!" Dongju shouted with a mischievous smile etched on to his face. Seoho's eyes narrow.

"Why you little shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Twitter is @violetchanhee if any one wants it lmao.


End file.
